The present invention relates to inhibiting the production of toxic shock syndrome toxin one (TSST-1) by Staphylococcus aureus. More particularly, the present invention relates to inhibiting the production of TSST-1 in the presence of absorbent products and non-absorbent products by incorporating certain inhibitory compounds into the product having in inhibitory effect on Gram-positive bacteria and the production of TSST-1. Suitable absorbent products comprising the inhibitory compound include vaginal and nasal tampons, sanitary napkins, wound dressings, and diapers. Suitable non-absorbent products comprising the inhibitory compound include tampon applicators and barrier birth control devices. Additionally, the present invention relates to various methods for inhibiting the production of TSST-1 from Gram positive bacteria.
Disposable absorbent articles for the absorption of human exudates, such as catamenial tampons, are widely used. These disposable articles typically have a compressed mass of absorbent material formed into the desired shape, which is typically dictated by the intended consumer use. In the case of a menstrual tampon, the device is intended to be inserted in the vaginal cavity for absorption of body fluids generally discharged during a woman""s menstrual period.
There exists in the female body a complex process which maintains the vagina and physiologically related areas in a healthy state. In a female between the age of menarche and menopause, the normal vagina provides an ecosystem for a variety of microorganisms. Bacteria are the predominant type of microorganism present in the vagina; most women harbor about 109 bacteria per gram of vaginal fluid. The bacterial flora of the vagina is comprised of both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria. The more commonly isolated bacteria are Lactobacillus species, Corynebacteria, Gardnerella vaginalis, Staphylococcus species, Peptococcus species, aerobic and anaerobic Streptococcus species, and Bacteroides species. Other microorganisms that have been isolated from the vagina on occasion include yeast (Candida albicans), protozoa (Trichomonas vaginalis), mycoplasma (Mycoplasma hominis), chlamydia (Chlamydia trachomatis), and viruses (Herpes simplex). These latter organisms are generally associated with vaginitis or venereal disease, although they may be present in low numbers without causing symptoms.
Physiological, social, and idiosyncratic factors effect the quantity and species of bacteria present in the vagina. Physiological factors include age, day of the menstrual cycle, and pregnancy. For example, vaginal flora present in the vagina throughout the menstrual cycle can include lactobacilli, corynebacteria, ureaplasma, and mycoplasma. Social and idiosyncratic factors include method of birth control, sexual practices, systemic disease (e.g., diabetes), and medications.
Bacterial proteins and metabolic products produced in the vagina can effect other microorganisms and the human host. For example, the vagina between menstrual periods is mildly acidic having a pH ranging from about 3.8 to about 4.5. This pH range is generally considered the most favorable condition for the maintenance of normal flora. At that pH, the vagina normally harbors numerous species of microorganisms in a balanced ecology, playing a beneficial role in providing protection and resistance to infection and makes the vagina inhospitable to some species of bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus (S. aureus). The low pH is a consequence of the growth of lactobacilli and their production of acidic products. Microorganisms in the vagina can also produce antimicrobial compounds such as hydrogen peroxide and bactericides directed at other bacterial species. One example is the lactocins, bacteriocin-like products of lactobacilli directed against other species of lactobacilli.
Some microbial products produced in the vagina may negatively affect the human host. For example, S. aureus is a bacteria that commonly colonizes human skin and mucous membranes. It causes disease in humans through invasion or through the production of toxic proteins. One such disease is toxic shock syndrome (TSS), caused by toxic shock syndrome toxin-1 (TSST-1) and other similar toxins. When absorbed into the blood stream, TSST-1 produces TSS in non-immune humans. An increased incidence of TSS is associated with growth of S. aureus in the presence of tampons, such as those used in nasal packing or as catamenial devices.
S. aureus is found in the vagina of approximately 16% of healthy women of menstrual age. Approximately 25% of the S. aureus isolated from the vagina are found to produce TSST-1. TSST-1 has been identified as causing TSS in humans.
Symptoms of TSS generally include fever, diarrhea, vomiting and a rash followed by a rapid drop in blood pressure. Multiple organ failure occurs in approximately 6% of those who contract the disease. S. aureus does not initiate TSS as a result of the invasion of the microorganism into the vaginal cavity. Instead as S. aureus grows and multiplies, it can produce TSST-1. Only after entering the bloodstream does TSST-1 toxin act systemically and produce the symptoms attributed to TSS.
Menstrual fluid has a pH of about 7.3. During menses, the pH of the vagina moves toward neutral and can become slightly alkaline. This change permits microorganisms whose growth is inhibited by an acidic environment the opportunity to proliferate. For example, S. aureus is more frequently isolated from vaginal swabs during menstruation than from swabs collected between menstrual periods.
When S. aureus is present in an area of the human body that harbors a normal microbial population such as the vagina, it may be difficult to eradicate the S. aureus bacteria without harming members of the normal microbial flora required for a healthy vagina. Typically, antibiotics that kill S. aureus are not an option for use in catamenial products because of their effect on the normal vaginal microbial flora and their propensity to stimulate toxin production if all of the S. aureus are not killed. An alternative to eradication is technology designed to prevent or substantially reduce the bacteria""s ability to produce toxins.
There have been numerous attempts to reduce or eliminate pathogenic microorganisms and menstrually occurring TSS by incorporating into a tampon pledget one or more biostatic, biocidal, and/or detoxifying compounds. For example, L-ascorbic acid has been applied to a menstrual tampon to detoxify toxin found in the vagina. Others have incorporated monoesters and diesters of polyhydric aliphatic alcohols, such as glycerol monolaurate, as biocidal compounds (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,369). Still others have introduced other non-ionic surfactants, such as alkyl ethers, alkyl amines, and alkyl amides as detoxifying compounds (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,872, 5,618,554, and 5,612,045).
Despite the aforementioned attempts, there continues to be a need for compounds that will effectively inhibit the production of TSST-1 from Gram positive bacteria, and maintain activity even in the presence of the enzymes lipase and esterase which can have adverse effects on potency and which may also be present in the vagina. Further, it is desirable that the detoxifying compounds useful in the inhibition of the production of TSST-1 be substantially non-harmful to the natural flora found in the vaginal area.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article or non-absorbent article which inhibits the production of TSST-1 from Gram positive bacteria. A specific object of the present invention is to provide a catamenial tampon incorporating one or more compounds which inhibit fatty acid biosynthesis and inhibit the production of TSST-1. Another specific object of the present invention is to provide a non-absorbent substrate such as an incontinence device, a barrier birth control device, a douche, a contraceptive sponge, or a tampon applicator comprising one or more compounds which inhibit fatty acid biosynthesis and inhibit the production of TSST-1. For example, a tampon applicator may have one or more of the inhibitory compounds described herein coated on an outer surface such that when the applicator is used to introduce a tampon into a women""s vagina, the inhibiting compound (typically in the form of a cream, wax, gel or other suitable form) is transferred from the applicator onto the wall of the vagina.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a catamenial tampon or non-absorbent substrate incorporating one or more inhibitory compounds as described herein in combination with one or more other inhibitory ingredients such as, but not limited to, for example, aromatic compounds, isoprenoid compounds, laureth-4, PPG-5 lauryl ether, 1-0-dodecyl-rac-glycerol, disodium laureth sulfosuccinate, glycerol monolaurate, alkyl polyglycosides, polyethylene oxide (2) sorbital ether or myreth-3-myristate which in combination act to substantially inhibit the production of TSST-1 by S. aureus. 
A further object of the present invention is to provide a catamenial tampon or non-absorbent substrate that has incorporated thereon or therein one or more compounds that will inhibit the production of TSST-1 from Gram positive bacteria without significantly imbalancing the natural flora present in the vaginal tract.
A further object of the present invention is to provide methods for inhibiting the production of TSST-1 from Gram positive bacteria. A suitable method comprises exposing Gram positive bacteria to an effective amount of an inhibitory compound which is capable of inhibiting the production of TSST-1 from the Gram positive bacteria.
The present invention is based on the discovery that compounds that inhibit fatty acid biosynthesis in bacteria also inhibit TSST-1 production in bacteria. Specifically, when one or more inhibitory compounds (used alone or in combination with other inhibitory compounds) having Structure (I) (below) are incorporated into or onto an absorbent article, such as a catamenial tampon, or into or onto a non-absorbent substrate, such as a tampon applicator, the production of TSST-1 in Gram positive bacteria is substantially inhibited. 
wherein: R300 is, when present, selected from hydrogen and substituted or unsubstituted alkyl; R301 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a monovalent, saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl moiety, and when R300 is not present, a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbenyl moiety; R302 is selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl; and, R303 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxyl, and alkoxy.
Preferred compounds of Structure (I) include thiolactomycin and thiomalonate.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention, and modifications thereof, will become apparent to persons skilled in the art without departure from the inventive concepts defined in the claims.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been discovered that certain compounds as described herein can be incorporated into or onto an absorbent article, such as a catamenial tampon, or into or onto a non-absorbent substrate, such as a tampon applicator, to substantially inhibit the production of TSST-1 from Gram positive bacteria. The compounds as described herein can be used in combination with surface-active agents such as, for example, compounds with an ether, ester, amide, glycosidic, or amine bond linking a C8-C18 fatty acid to an aliphatic alcohol, polyalkoxylated sulfate salt, or polyalkoxylated sulfosuccinic salt, to substantially inhibit the production of TSST-1 from Gram positive bacteria. Through vigorous research and experimentation, it has been discovered that, surprisingly, compounds that inhibit certain fatty acid synthesis routes in bacteria also inhibit the production of TSST-1 by S. aureus. Specifically, inhibitory compounds that inhibit fatty acid II enzymes in other bacterial species appear to inhibit their S. aureus homologues.
This invention will be described herein in detail in connection with a catamenial tampon, but will be understood by persons skilled in the art to be applicable to other disposable absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, panty liners, adult incontinence garments, diapers, medical bandages and tampons such as those intended for medical, dental, surgical, and/or nasal use wherein the inhibition of TSST-1 from Gram positive bacteria would be beneficial. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cabsorbent articlexe2x80x9d generally refers to devices comprising an absorbent material which absorbs and contains body fluids, and more specifically, refers to devices which are placed against or near the skin and/or mucosa to absorb and contain the various fluids discharged from the body. The term xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d is used herein to describe absorbent articles that are not intended to be laundered or otherwise restored or reused as an absorbent article after a single use. Examples of such disposable absorbent articles include, but are not limited to, health care related products including bandages and tampons such as those intended for medical, dental, surgical and/or nasal use; personal care absorbent products such as feminine hygiene products (e.g., sanitary napkins, panty liners, and catamenial tampons), diapers, training pants, incontinent products and the like, wherein the inhibition of the production of TSST-1 from Gram positive bacteria would be beneficial.
The invention will also be described herein in detail in connection with various non-absorbent substrates or products such as non-absorbent incontinence devices, barrier birth control devices, contraceptive sponges, tampon applicators, and douches, but will be understood by persons skilled in the art to be applicable to other non-absorbent articles, devices, and/or products as well wherein the inhibition of TSST-1 from Gram positive bacteria would be beneficial. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnon-absorbent articlexe2x80x9d generally refers to substrates or devices which include an outer layer formed from a substantially hydrophobic material which repels fluids such as menses, blood products and the like. Suitable materials for construction of the non-absorbent articles of the present invention include, for example, rubber, plastic, and cardboard.
Catamenial tampons suitable for use with the present invention are typically made of absorbent fibers, including natural and synthetic fibers. Catamenial tampons are typically made in the form of an elongated cylindrical form in order that they may have a sufficiently large body of material to provide the required absorbing capacity, but may be made in a variety of sizes and shapes such that the tampon may be easily inserted into the vaginal cavity. The tampon may or may not be compressed, although compressed types are now generally preferred. The tampon may be made of various fiber blends including both absorbent and nonabsorbent fibers. Suitable absorbent fibers include, for example, cellulosic fibers such as cotton and rayon. Fibers may be 100% cotton, 100% rayon, a blend of cotton and rayon, or other absorbent materials known to be suitable for tampon use. The tampon may or may not have a cover or wrapper. Suitable methods and materials for the production of tampons and other absorbent articles are well known to those skilled in the art.
It has been discovered that certain compounds can substantially inhibit the production of TSST-1 by Gram positive bacteria and, specifically, the production of TSST-1 from S. aureus bacteria. The inhibitory compounds useful in the practice of the present invention have the general chemical Structure (I): 
wherein: R300 when present, is selected from hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.); R301 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a monovalent, saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl moiety (e.g., methyl, ethyl, etc.), and when R300 is not present, a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbenyl moiety (e.g., methylene, ethylene, etc.); R302 is selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.); and, R303 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxyl, and alkoxy (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, etc.).
In this regard it is to be noted that the hydrocarbyl moieties described herein include both straight chain and branched chain hydrocarbyl moieties which may or may not be interrupted with hetero atoms such as nitrogen, sulfur, and oxygen, for example. One skilled in the art will recognize that one or more of the inhibitory compounds or structures set forth herein can exist in one or more isomers which are also part of the present invention. Also, one or more of the inhibitory compounds set forth herein may exist as salts, which are also part of the present invention.
In some embodiments, R301 is substituted or unsubstituted oxo, having for example the following structure: 
Alternatively, R301 is, a monovalent, saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl moiety having about 4 to about 12, or about 6 to about 10, carbon atoms in the main or primary chain (i.e., the longest chain in R301 which is attached directly to the ring of Structure (I). Examples of such moieties include C4H4, C4H8, C4H6, C8H11, C8H12, C8H15, and C12H16, as well as hydrocarbon moieties having the following structures: 
wherein each is bound to the ring of Structure (I) at a terminal carbon of the primary chain.
With respect to Structure (I), an exemplary compound includes: 
wherein R300 and R302 are as described above.
Preferred compounds of Structure (I) include thiolactomycin and thiomalonate.
The absorbent or non-absorbent article includes an inhibitory compound described herein in an amount effective to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent article or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Several methods are known in the art for testing the effectiveness of potential inhibitory agents on the inhibition of the production of TSST-1 by S. aureus. One such preferred method is set forth in Example 1 below. When tested in accordance with the testing methodology described herein the inhibitory compounds preferably reduce the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent article or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably by at least about 50%, still more preferably by at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
Effective amounts of inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) that significantly reduce the production of TSST-1 are from about 0.05 micromoles/gram of absorbent or non-absorbent product to 5 micromoles/gram of absorbent or non-absorbent product and, desirably, from about 0.1 micromoles/gram of absorbent or non-absorbent product to about 1 micromole/gram of absorbent or non-absorbent product.
Although discussed in the singular, one skilled in the art would recognize that two or more of the inhibitory compounds can be combined. In such embodiments, it may be possible to reduce the amount of the inhibitory compounds incorporated into the absorbent article and still achieve satisfactory results.
The inhibitory compounds used in the practice of the present invention can be prepared and applied to the absorbent or non-absorbent article in any suitable form, but are preferably prepared in forms including, without limitation, aqueous solutions, lotions, balms, gels, salves, ointments, boluses, suppositories, and the like. The inhibitory compounds may be applied to the absorbent or non-absorbent article using conventional methods. For example, unitary tampons without separate wrappers may be dipped directly into a liquid bath containing the inhibitory compound and then can be air dried, if necessary, to remove any volatile solvents. For compressed tampons, impregnating any of its elements is best done before compressing. The inhibitory compounds when incorporated onto and/or into the absorbent materials may be fugitive, loosely adhered, bound, or any combination thereof. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfugitivexe2x80x9d means that the composition is capable of migrating through the tampon materials.
It is typically not necessary to impregnate the entire absorbent body of the tampon or other absorbent article with the inhibitory compound. Optimum results both economically and functionally can be obtained by concentrating the material on or near the outer surface where it may be most effective in inhibiting the formation of TSST-1 during use.
Additionally, the inhibitory compounds described herein can be formulated into a variety of formulations such as those employed in current commercial douche formulations, or in higher viscosity douches.
The inhibitory compounds as described herein may be employed with one or more conventional pharmaceutically-acceptable and compatible carrier materials useful for the desired application. The carrier can be capable of co-dissolving or suspending the compound applied to the absorbent or non-absorbent article. Carrier materials suitable for use in the instant invention include those well-known for use in the cosmetic and medical arts as a basis for ointments, lotions, creams, salves, aerosols, suppositories, gels, and the like.
The absorbent and non-absorbent articles of the present invention may additionally include adjunct components conventionally found in pharmaceutical compositions in their art-established fashion and at their art-established levels. For example, the articles may contain additional compatible pharmaceutically active materials for combination therapy, such as supplementary antimicrobials, antioxidants, anti-parasitic agents, antipruritics, astringents, local anaesthetics, or anti-inflammatory agents.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) are incorporated into an absorbent or non-absorbent article in combination with one or more inhibitory compounds known to retard TSST-1 production without significantly eliminating the beneficial bacterial flora. These include, for example, aromatic compounds, isoprenoid compounds, compounds with an ether, ester, amide, glycosidic, or amine bond linking a C8-C18 fatty acid to an aliphatic alcohol, polyalkoxylated sulfate salt, or polyalkoxylated sulfosuccinic salt.
In one embodiment, compounds of Structure (I) are used in combination with aromatic compounds having the following chemical structure. 
wherein R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, 
xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6COOH, xe2x80x94OR6OH, xe2x80x94OR6COOH, xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, NH2 and salts thereof; R5 is a monovalent saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbyl moiety; R6 is a divalent saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbyl moiety; R7 is a trivalent saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbyl moiety; R8 is hydrogen or a monovalent substituted or unsubstituted saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbyl moiety which may or may not be interrupted with hetero atoms; R2, R3, and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94C(O)OH, and xe2x80x94C(O)R9; and R9 is a monovalent saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbyl moiety.
With respect to the aromatic compounds of Structure (II), the hydrocarbyl moieties described herein include both straight chain and branched chain hydrocarbyl moieties and may or may not be substituted and/or interrupted with hetero atoms. Desirably, the aromatic compounds for use in the present invention contain at least one xe2x80x94OH and/or xe2x80x94C(O)OH group. The xe2x80x94OH and/or xe2x80x94C(O)OH group can be bonded to the aromatic structure, or can be bonded to an atom which may or may not be directly bonded to the aromatic structure. R5 is desirably a monovalent saturated aliphatic hydrocarbyl moiety having from 1 to about 15 carbon atoms, preferably from 1 to about 14 carbon atoms. R6 is desirably a divalent saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbyl moiety having from 1 to about 15 carbon atoms, preferably from 1 to about 14 carbon atoms. R7 is desirably a trivalent saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbyl moiety having from 1 to about 15 carbon atoms, preferably from 1 to about 10 carbon atoms, and more preferably from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms. Hetero atoms which can interrupt the hydrocarbyl moiety include, for example, oxygen and sulfur.
Preferred aromatic compounds used in combination with the compounds of Structure (I) include 2-phenylethanol, benzyl alcohol, trans-cinnamic acid, methyl ester of 4-hydroxybenzoic acid, 2-hydroxybenzoic acid, 2-hydoxybenzamide, acetyl tyrosine, 3,4,5-trihydroxybenzoic acid, lauryl 3,4,5-trihydroxybenzoate, phenoxyethanol, 4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzoic acid, p-aminobenzoic acid, and 4-acetamidophenol.
The absorbent and non-absorbent articles of the present invention containing a first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) combined with a second inhibitory aromatic compound of Structure (II) contain a sufficient amount of both inhibitory compounds to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Preferably, the combination of inhibitory compounds reduces the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably by at least about 50%, still more preferably by at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
Generally, the amount of the aromatic compound included in the absorbent article or non-absorbent article is at least about 0.1 micromoles of aromatic compound per gram of the article, and desirably at least about 0.005 millimoles of aromatic compound per gram of the article. In a preferred embodiment, the absorbent article or non-absorbent article contains from about 5.0 micromoles of aromatic compound per gram of the article to about 2 millimoles of aromatic compound per gram of the article. The amount of first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) is as described above.
In another embodiment, the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) are combined with isoprenoid compounds in the absorbent or non-absorbent article. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cisoprenoid compoundxe2x80x9d means a hydrocarbon structurally based on multiple isoprene units which may or may not be substituted and may or may not contain hetero atoms and functional groups such as carbonyl (e.g., ketones and aldehydes), and hydroxyl (e.g., alcohols). Isoprene, also commonly referred to as 2-methyl-1,3-butadiene, has the following chemical structure: 
Desirably, the isoprenoid compounds used in accordance with the present invention are terpene compounds. As used herein, xe2x80x9cterpene compoundxe2x80x9d refers to compounds which are based on isoprene, but which may contain heteroatoms such as oxygen and/or hydroxyl (e.g., alcohols), or carbonyl (e.g., aldehydes and ketones).
Various types and kinds of terpenes are useful in accordance with the present invention. The terpene compounds may be cyclic or acyclic, and may be saturated or unsaturated. Suitable terpenes include hemiterpenes (terpenes containing 5 carbon atoms), monoterpenes (terpenes containing 10 carbon atoms), sesquiterpenes (terpenes containing 15 carbon atoms), diterpenes (terpenes containing 20 carbon atoms), triterpenes (terpenes containing 30 carbon atoms), tetraterpenes (terpenes containing 40 carbon atoms), as well as polyterpenes and mixtures and combinations thereof. Terpenoids, oxygenated derivatives of terpenes, which may or may not contain hydroxyl and/or carbonyl groups, are also suitable terpene compounds. Examples of monoterpenes useful in the present invention include xcex1-pinen, xcex2-pinen, campher, geraniol, borneol, nerol, thujone, citral a, limonen, cineole, terpineol, terpinene, terpin (cis and trans), xcex1-myrcene, xcex2-myrcene, dipentene, linalool, 2-methyl-6-methylene-1,7-octadiene, and menthol. Examples of sesquiterpenes useful in the present invention include humulene, ionone, nerolidol and farnesol. An example of a suitable diterpene is phytol. A suitable triterpene for use in the present invention is squalen. Suitable tetraterpenes for use in the present invention include xcex1-carotene, xcex2-carotene, xcex3-carotene, xcex4-carotene, lutein, and violaxanthin.
Preferred isoprenoid inhibitory compounds for use in the practice of the present invention include terpineol, xcex2-ionone, terpin (cis and trans), linalool, geraniol, and menthol, and mixtures and combinations thereof.
The absorbent and non-absorbent articles of the present invention containing a first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) combined with a second inhibitory isorprenoid contain a sufficient amount of both inhibitory compounds to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Preferably, the combination of inhibitory compounds reduces the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably by at least about 50%, still more preferably by at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
Generally, the amount of the isoprenoid compound included in the absorbent article or non-absorbent article is at least about 0.1 micromoles of isoprenoid compound per gram of the article, and desirably from about 0.5 micromoles of isoprenoid compound per gram of the article to 100 micromoles of isoprenoid compound per gram of the article. In a preferred embodiment, the absorbent article or non-absorbent article contains from about 1 micromole of isoprenoid compound per gram of the article to about 50 micromoles of isoprenoid compound per gram of the article. The amount of first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) is as described above.
In another embodiment, the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) are combined with certain ether compounds in the absorbent or non-absorbent article. The ether compound has the following chemical structure: 
wherein R10 is a straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl group having a chain of from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms and R11 is selected from an alcohol, a polyalkoxylated sulfate salt or a polyalkoxylated sulfosuccinate salt.
The alkyl, or the R10 moiety of the ether compounds useful in the practice of the present invention can be obtained from saturated and unsaturated fatty acid compounds. Suitable compounds include, C8-C18 fatty acids, and preferably, fatty acids include, without limitation, caprylic, capric, lauric, myristic, palmitic and stearic acid whose carbon chain lengths are 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, and 18, respectively. Highly preferred materials include capric, lauric, and myristic acids.
Preferred unsaturated fatty acids are those having one or two cis-type double bonds and mixtures of these materials. Suitable materials include myrystoleic, palmitoleic, linolenic and mixtures thereof.
Desirably, the R11 moiety is an aliphatic alcohol which can be ethoxylated or propoxylated for use in the ether compositions in combination with the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I). Suitable aliphatic alcohols include glycerol, sucrose, glucose, sorbitol and sorbitan. Preferred ethoxylated and propoxylated alcohols include glycols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol and polypropylene glycol.
The aliphatic alcohols can be ethoxylated or propoxylated by conventional ethoxylating or propoxylating compounds and techniques. The compounds are preferably selected from the group consisting of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, and mixtures thereof, and similar ringed compounds which provide a material which is effective.
The R11 moiety can further include polyalkoxylated sulfate and polyalkoxylated sulfosuccinate salts. The salts can have one or more cations. Preferably, the cations are sodium, potassium or both.
Preferred ether compounds for use in combination with the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) include laureth-3, laureth-4, laureth-5, PPG-5 lauryl ether, 1-0-dodecyl-rac-glycerol, sodium laureth sulfate, potassium laureth sulfate, disodium laureth (3) sulfosuccinate, dipotassium laureth (3) sulfosuccinate, and polyethylene oxide (2) sorbitol ether.
The absorbent and non-absorbent articles of the present invention containing a first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) combined with a second inhibitory ether compound of Structure (IV) contain a sufficient amount of both inhibitory compounds to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Preferably, the combination of inhibitory compounds reduces the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably by at least about 50%, still more preferably by at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
Generally, the amount of ether compound included in the absorbent or non-absorbent article is at least about 0.1 micromoles of ether compound per gram of the article, and desirably at least about 0.005 millimoles of ether compound per gram of the article. In a preferred embodiment, the absorbent or non-absorbent article contains from about 5.0 micromoles of ether compound per gram of the article to about 2 millimoles of ether compound per gram of the article. The amount of first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) is as described above.
In another embodiment, the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) are combined with an alkyl polyglycoside compound in the absorbent or non-absorbent article. Suitable alkyl polyglycosides for use in combination with the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) include alkyl polyglycosides having the general formula: 
wherein Z is a saccharide residue having 5 or 6 carbon atoms, n is a whole number from 1 to 6, and R14 is a linear or branched alkyl group having from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms. Commercially available examples of suitable alkyl polyglycosides having differing carbon chain lengths include Glucopon 220, 225, 425, 600, and 625, all available from Henkel Corporation (Ambler, Pa.). These products are all mixtures of alkyl mono- and oligoglucopyranosides with differing alkyl group chain lengths based on fatty alcohols derived from coconut and/or palm kernel oil. Glucopon 220, 225, and 425 are examples of particularly suitable alkyl polyglycosides for use in combination with the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I). Another example of a suitable commercially available alkyl polyglycoside is TL 2141, a Glucopon 220 analog available from ICI Surfactants (Wilmington, Del.).
It should be understood that as referred to herein, an alkylpolyglycoside may consist of a single type of alkyl polyglycoside molecule or, as is typically the case, may include a mixture of different alkyl polyglycoside molecules. The different alkyl polyglycoside molecules may be isomeric and/or may be alkyl polyglycoside molecules with differing alkyl group and/or saccharide portions. By use of the term alkyl polyglycoside isomers reference is made to alkyl polyglycosides which, although including the same alkyl ether residues, may vary with respect to the location of the alkyl ether residue in the alkyl polyglycoside as well as isomers which differ with respect to the orientation of the functional groups about one or more chiral centers in the molecules. For example, an alkyl polyglycoside can include a mixture of molecules with saccharide portions which are mono, di-, or oligosaccharides derived from more than one 6 carbon saccharide residue and where the mono-, di- or oligosaccharide has been etherified by reaction with a mixture of fatty alcohols of varying carbon chain length. The present alkyl polyglycosides desirably include alkyl groups where the average number of carbon atoms in the alkyl chain is about 8 to about 14 or from about 8 to about 12. One example of a suitable alkyl polyglycoside is a mixture of alkyl polyglycoside molecules with alkyl chains having from about 8 to about 10 carbon atoms.
The alkyl polyglycosides employed in the absorbent or non-absorbent articles in combination with the inhibiting compounds described herein can be characterized in terms of their hydrophilic lipophilic balance (HLB). This can be calculated based on their chemical structure using techniques well known to those skilled in the art. The HLB of the alkyl polyglycosides used in the present invention typically falls within the range of about 10 to about 15. Desirably, the present alkyl polyglycosides have an HLB of at least about 12 and, more desirably, about 12 to about 14.
The absorbent and non-absorbent articles of the present invention containing a first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) combined with a second inhibitory alkyl polyglycoside contain a sufficient amount of both inhibitory compounds to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Preferably, the combination of inhibitory compounds reduces the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably by at least about 50%, still more preferably by at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
Generally the amount of alkyl polyglycoside compound included in the absorbent or non-absorbent article is at least about 0.0001 millimoles of alkyl polyglycoside per gram of the article, and preferably at least about 0.005 millimoles of alkyl polyglycoside per gram of the article. In a preferred embodiment, the absorbent or non-absorbent article contains from about 0.005 millimoles per gram of the article to about 1 millimole per gram of the article of alkyl polyglycoside. The amount of first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) is as described above.
In another embodiment, the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) are combined with an amide containing compound having the following chemical structure: 
wherein R17, inclusive of the carbonyl carbon, is an alkyl group having 8 to 18 carbon atoms, and R18 and R19 are independently selected from hydrogen or an alkyl group having from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms which may or may not be substituted with groups selected from ester groups, ether groups, amine groups, hydroxyl groups, carboxyl groups, carboxyl salts, sulfonate groups, sulfonate salts, and mixtures thereof.
R17 can be derived from saturated and unsaturated fatty acid compounds. Suitable compounds include, C8-C18 fatty acids, and preferably, the fatty acids include, without limitation, caprylic, capric, lauric, myristic, palmitic and stearic acid whose carbon chain lengths are 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, and 18, respectively. Highly preferred materials include capric, lauric, and myristic.
Preferred unsaturated fatty acids are those having one or two cis-type double bonds and mixtures of these materials. Suitable materials include myrystoleic, palmitoleic, linolenic and mixtures thereof.
The R18 and R19 moieties can be the same or different and each being selected from hydrogen and an alkyl group having a carbon chain having from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms. The R18 and R19 alkyl groups can be straight or branched and can be saturated or unsaturated. When R18 and/or R19 are an alkyl moiety having a carbon chain of at least 2 carbons, the alkyl group can include one or more substituent groups selected from ester, ether, amine, hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxyl salts, sulfonate and sulfonate salts. The salts can have one or more cations selected from sodium, potassium or both.
Preferred amide compounds for use in combination with the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) include sodium lauryl sarcosinate, lauramide monoethanolamide, lauramide diethanolamide, lauramidopropyl dimethylamine, disodium lauramido monoethanolamide sulfosuccinate and disodium lauroamphodiacetate.
The absorbent and non-absorbent articles of the present invention containing a first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) combined with a second inhibitory amide compound contain a sufficient amount of both inhibitory compounds to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Preferably, the combination of inhibitory compounds reduces the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably by at least about 50%, still more preferably by at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
Generally the amount of amide-containing compound included in the absorbent or non-absorbent article is at least about 0.0001 millimoles of amide-containing compound per gram of the article, and preferably at least about 0.005 millimoles of amide-containing compound per gram of the article. In a preferred embodiment, the absorbent or non-absorbent article contains from about 0.005 millimoles per gram of non-absorbent article to about 2 millimoles per gram of non-absorbent article. The amount of first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) is as described above.
In another embodiment, the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) are combined with an amine compound having the following chemical structure: 
wherein R20 is an alkyl group having from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms and R21 and R22 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl groups having from 1 to about 18 carbon atoms and which can have one or more substitutional moieties selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxyl salts and imidazoline The combination of inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) and amine compounds are effective in substantially inhibiting the production of exoprotein from Gram positive bacteria.
Desirably, R20 is derived from fatty acid compounds which include, without limitation, caprylic, capric, lauric, myristic, palmitic and stearic acid whose carbon chain lengths are 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, and 18, respectively. Highly preferred materials include capric, lauric, and myristic. Preferred unsaturated fatty acids are those having one or two cis-type double bonds and mixtures of these materials. Suitable materials include myrystoleic, palmitoleic, linolenic, and mixtures thereof.
The R21 and R22 alkyl groups can further include one or more substitutional moieties selected from hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxyl salts, and R1 and R2 can form an unsaturated heterocyclic ring that contains a nitrogen that connects via a double bond to the alpha carbon of the R1 moiety to form a substituted imidazoline. The carboxyl salts can have one or more cations selected from sodium potassium or both. The R20, R21, and R22 alkyl groups can be straight or branched and can be saturated or unsaturated.
Preferred amine compounds for use with the inhibitory compounds of Structure (I) include triethanolamide laureth sulfate, lauramine, lauramino propionic acid, sodium lauriminodipropionic acid, lauryl hydroxyethylimidazonline and mixtures thereof.
In another embodiment, the amine compound can be an amine salt having the general formula: 
wherein R23 is an anionic moiety associated with the amine and is derived from an alkyl group having from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, and R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl group having from 1 to about 18 carbon atoms and which can have one or more substitutional moieties selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxyl salts, and imidazoline. R24, R25, and R26 can be saturated or unsaturated. Desirably, R23 is a polyalkyloxylated alkyl sulfate. A preferred compound illustrative of an amine salt is TEA laureth sulfate.
The absorbent and non-absorbent articles of the present invention containing a first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) combined with a second inhibitory amine or amine salt compound contain a sufficient amount of both inhibitory compounds to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Preferably, the combination of inhibitory compounds reduces the formation of TSST-1 when the absorbent or non-absorbent article is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably by at least about 50%, still more preferably by at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
Generally, the amount of amine and/or amine salt inhibitory compound included in the absorbent or non-absorbent article is at least about 0.00001 millimoles of amine or amine salt per gram of the article, and preferably at least about 0.0005 millimoles of amine or amine salt per gram of the article. In a preferred embodiment, the absorbent or non-absorbent article contains from about 0.005 millimoles per gram of the article to about 2 millimoles per gram of the article. The amount of first inhibitory compound of Structure (I) is as described above.
It will be noted by one skilled in the art that various structures of xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d groups which may be attached to one or more of Structure (I) as set forth herein, are set forth in independent form; that is, they are shown structurally independent without being directly bound to one of the Structure (I). It is to be noted that the xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d group structures shown in independent form may have various points of attachment to the main Structure (I) and that it will be recognized by one skilled in the art where appropriate points of attachment can be made on the xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d groups to provide compounds in accordance with the present invention (some of the xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d groups presented herein having, for example, a dangling or incomplete bond, which is understood to generally indicate where these structures will attach to the main Structure (I).
The present invention is illustrated by the following examples which are merely for the purpose of illustration and are not to be regarded as limiting the scope of the invention or manner in which it may be practiced.